1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps, and more particularly to an LED light bulb having evenly distributed light emitted therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many beneficial characteristics, including low electrical power consumption, low heat generation, long lifetime, small volume, good impact resistance, fast response and excellent stability. These characteristics have enabled the LEDs to be widely used as a light source in electrical appliances and electronic devices.
A conventional LED light bulb includes a plurality of LEDs mounted on a center of the LED light bulb. The LEDs generate a smooth round light field with a radiation angle of 120 degrees (±60 degrees). The light emitted from the LEDs is mainly concentrated at a center of the LED light bulb. The light at a periphery of the LED light bulb is relatively poor. Therefore, the light of the LED light bulb is not evenly distributed.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED light bulb which can overcome the above described shortcomings.